Nothing Like a Mother's Heartbeat
by 27lablover
Summary: Harry Potter, after acquiring a great age, passes on to the next world. This is the story of the beginning of his afterlife, when he is finally reunited with his loved ones.


Harry knew Death was coming. He'd acquired a great age and lived a long life. He wasn't afraid of Death. He knew what was waiting for him. And Harry, on his deathbed, had to admit that he was a little excited.

Ginny wasn't. She pleaded with Harry to not leave her. He answered with the words that many gave him when he lost someone. _I'll never leave. _

Even though Harry had told his family that Death wasn't a bad thing, they were still scared. Al and James were sullen and Lily would burst into tears from time to time. Their children were worse.

Harry's scar was just visible through his wrinkles. Many people came to visit him. Luna, who had lost Neville a few years earlier, had come in a wheelchair pushed by her daughter, Dally. She acted as though they were just having tea like they had done so many years before. Ron and Hermione smiled at him through tears. Their still vibrant eyes made him remember better times.

At the time he was taking his last breath, the entire Weasley family, the Potter family, and many of Harry's friends had gathered in his room. They said their goodbyes and shook his frail hand.

On the very last breath that Harry Potter drew in, he stared into Ginny's tearful brown eyes. The words _I love you_ were the last to come out of his mouth.

Then Harry was spiraling and spiraling in whiteness. All his memories were flashing by: going to Hogwarts, meeting his friends, defeating Voldemort, marrying Ginny, holding James in his arms.

Then all was still. He smiled and opened his eyes. He was lying on a clean white floor. He imagined robes and clothes and they appeared. He quickly put them on and glanced around. It was the clean Kings Cross Station like he had seen before years before.

He saw something different down the corridor though: a statue. It was a marble version of the one-eyed witch that was at the entrance of the passageway to Honeydukes in Hogwarts. He felt in his robe pockets and was surprised to find that his wand was in there. Harry pulled it out and tapped the statue, smiling as it opened. He slipped in it and walked the passageway.

He was blinded momentarily by the light. When it faded he was in Godric's Hollow. _Was there a mistake? _Harry wondered. _Am I a ghost? _He looked down at his body. Solid as ever. Only younger.

Then he realized who else was there.

"Harry!" called a ginger teen who was standing next to his parents.

"Fred!" he exclaimed, embracing him in a hug. "Mrs. Weasley! Mr. Weasley!"

After receiving hugs from them and a kiss from Mrs. Weasley, Harry looked around again. Lupin and Tonks were standing aside, watching something.

"Wotcher, Harry," said Tonks, squeezing him. Then she turned back to what she was watching. A shimmering image was in front of them. Harry immediately recognized it as Teddy. He and Victore were smiling and cradling their second child in their arms.

"You've raised him well," Lupin told him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "He's a wonderful kid."

"How can you watch him?" Harry asked.

"You say 'Show me' and then say the name of your loved on Earth," Lupin explained, reminding Harry of the times in school when he taught. Harry noticed that everyone looked younger or the same then when they died. He nodded at Lupin and thanked him.

When Harry turned, he came face-to-face with his godfather. "Sirius."

"Well done, Harry," he said, hugging him. Now there's some people I want you to finally meet."

"The Dumbledores?"

"Nah, someone a lot more special."

With an arm around Harry's shoulder, Sirius walked him to a house that Harry didn't recognize at first, because of its lack of destruction. Then he remembered. This was his parents' house.

He nervously stepped back. "It's alright," Sirius assured him. Then someone opened the door. It was James. His face lit up. He walked towards Harry and Sirius.

Harry then got anxious. 80 years it had been since he had physically been with his father. And he hadn't even remembered it.

"Dad," Harry whispered. Sirius released his shoulder and James threw his arms around Harry. All of Harry's doubts vanished like the toads and ravens used in Charms. He returned the hug, elated that he finally found his dad.

"Harry, my boy," said James, pulling back with tears in his hazel eyes. "I'm so proud of you."

"James?" called another voice from the house. "James, who is it?"

James grinned as Lily emerged from the doorway.

"Harry!" she yelled, with the happiest look that Harry had ever seen in his lifetime. She sprinted to him and tackled him in a hug.

"Mum!" Harry exclaimed. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Harry," Lily replied through sobs of joy. "It's me."

Harry had never remembered feeling this way before. Mrs. Weasley had given him motherly hugs before, but they weren't the same. Harry now felt an overwhelming sense of security and safety. Nothing could touch him or his mother.

Then he heard the steady pulse in Lily's chest. _There is _nothing_, _he decided. _Nothing like a mother's heartbeat._

After a bit, James joined in the hug and they were finally a family reunited. 

Then, together, they entered the house.

**Sorry. I cried writing this. Harry is reunited with his family again. It's a happy thing!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little blurb of tears. R&R please.**

**Mischief Managed,**

**27lablover **


End file.
